Botanical name: Brugmansia sp. 
Cultivar name: xe2x80x98Snowbankxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Brugmansia hybrid, and given the cultivar name xe2x80x98Snowbankxe2x80x99. Brugmansia is in the family Solanaceae.
The new cultivar origination as a mutation in tissue culture from Brugmansia xe2x80x98Sunsetxe2x80x99, a variegated form of Brugmansia xe2x80x98Charles Grimaldixe2x80x99. Both are unpatented plants.
This new Brugmansia hybrid is unique in its extra wide margin of white.
This plant is characterized by the following:
1. Large, beautifully variegated leaves.
2. Upright habit.
3. Large, pendulous flowers that change in color from light yellow to cream to peach.
4. Excellent vigor.
5. Fragrance.
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.